The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The intent of the breeder program was to develop Hydrangea varieties with strong stems and attractive flower colors. The new variety was discovered as seedling within the planned breeding program. This seedling is a result from the crossing of the female parent, an undistributed proprietary variety referred to as 9626 with the male parent, an undistributed proprietary variety referred to as 9659. It was selected by Daniel van der Spek in May of 2002 in Nootdorp, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘STMS1’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in Nootdorp, the Netherlands during 2002 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘STMS1’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Nootdorp, the Netherlands and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through 6 successive generations.